


Downfall

by Th3Di4m0ndD3vil



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, M/M, OOC, One Night Stands, Top Komaeda Nagito, Whore Shuichi, also Shuichi is really cocky and arrogant, also so is Nagito, they are both in love but too idiotic to notice, they both are Ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil/pseuds/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil
Summary: Nagito and Shuichi see each for the first time and immediately get interested.Basically it goesNagito - me like*gives Shuichi note*Shuichi - me like*seggs noises*Also Shuichi P.O.VAlso, I’m using the Shuichi slept with his entire class ideaP.S Italic is Shuichi’s thoughts and Bold is Nagito’s thoughts
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 33





	Downfall

“YOU’RE NAGITO KOMAEDA?!” My friend, Kaito, says in a shocked voice. My whole class fell from the trial room into the _Danganronpa 2:Goodbye Despair_ trial. “Wow, an ultimate knows me? I feel honored,” I heard a voice say. I recognized it as Nagito Komeda. A small laugh escaped from my mouth and my ahoge turned into a small heart (according to Kaito and Kokichi. And they never agree so it must be true). I felt Nagito look at me with interest which made my cheeks heat up.

“What’s wrong Shumai/Virgin? Are you in love/busting a nut?” Miu and Kokichi say at the same time. Hajime looked at the two weirdly before getting his phone. “I need to call Naegi-kun,” he said. I nodded and looked at the ground, a bit embarrassed. Nagito smirked and walked over to me, and gave me a note. It asked if I wanted to _hang out_ , but with his hand wrapped around my waist and that stupid smirk on his face I knew it would be much more. I nodded and we both excuse ourselves, before leaving.  
  


As soon as we got to his cabin, we practically pounce on each other. Not to brag but I’ve slept with half of my class so I know I’m irresistible, but I’ve never met such an irresistible person like Nagito. Nagito kissed me roughly and I wrapped my hands around his neck. His hand made his way to my crotch and gave me a small squeeze, which made me gasp and part my lips. He put his tongue in my mouth and we have an intense battle, him coming out on top. We decided to take this to the bed and take off each other’s clothes, making trail from the door to the bed. Nagito managed to get me naked first and flipped us, making me bottom. He started kissing my neck which made me moan. “Are you really a virgin?” Nagito asked me, trailing his kisses down my chest. “N-No, M-Miu was ac-actually Ngh~ the th-third person I-I Mngh~ f-fucked. And K-Kokichi was m-my Ahh~ 7th and the o-one I-I F-Fuck~ h-hooked up with h-him th-the most,” I say, stuttering and pausing to make moans. I make a lewd moan as he found my sweet spot.

”Ahh, so you’re a whore. That’s sexy as fuck,” He said, licking my sweet spot. That sexy bastard is even cockier in sex, next time I should take him down a notch. I sigh and erase any thoughts from my head and gasp as he starts rubbing my nipples. “I-I guess,” I moan, gripping his fluffy hair. Nagito moved away and started sucking my nipples and god, his tongue was magic. “F-Fuck N-Nagito,” I moan, my erection grow harder and pressing against his dick. I feel him grind on me and he probably smirks as I moan louder and shut my eyes. “You’rs pretty sensitive for a somebody who sleeps around so much. I wonder if I make you feel better then others,” he said. I growl and mutter, “Fuck you.” He trails kisses down my body and looks up and responds, “Oh but I’d rather fuck you,” he said.

After a lot of sucks and moans, he finally got to my bottom half. He got some lube and looked at me, before looking at a condom. “I don’t want it,” I murmur. Nagito smirked and nodded, looking away from the condom. He put it on one finger and slowly inserted into me. “Ahh~ N-Nagito,” I moan lewdly, arching my back and closing my eyes. He doesn’t say anything and adds another finger which makes me grip the bed sheets.  
Nagito slowly scissors me with his fingers, going deeper in faster. I moan louder and say in a stutters, “Wh-what if s-somebody h-hears u-us?” I moan, leaking precum. “I think we’ll be-“ I didn’t hear the rest as I make a loud moan. “Found it~“ Nagito purrs. He started to abuse the spot, which made me moan louder. Is he sure he is not the Ultimate fucker or something? He pulled his fingers out and I frown slightly. “Don’t worry doll. I’m just getting ready,” he said. He showed off his dick and I blush. “Doggy Style,” I say, looking at his cock and licking my lips.

He raised his eyebrows and smiles, before complying to my request. He didn’t give me any warning before pounding into me. I moan lewdly, throwing my head back on my shoulder. He hit my prostate and abused the area again, smirking every time her heard my moans and requests for him to go faster.   
_This man will be my downfall_

 _ **This man will be my downfall**_ was what we both thought. From when we both locked lips, we both knew this wasn’t going to be a one time thing.

(Forgive me Father, for I have sinned)


End file.
